


Шляпа

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Какаши выбирают Шестым Хокаге. Он проходит посвящение с официальной частью и должен сказать речь, но что-то идёт не так.





	Шляпа

— А можно как-нибудь обойтись без неё?

Внешне жуткая, на вид тяжёлая, но по факту — почти ничего не весящая шляпа с алым кандзи «огонь» посередине будто осуждающе поглядывает в его сторону.

— Я ни дня её пока не носил, но заранее ненавижу, — признаётся Какаши. Примеряет. Увидеть себя в зеркале он не может, но уже представляет, как нелепо она сидит поверх протектора.

— Да ладно, симпатично же, — пытается утешить его Цунаде. — Тем более тебе не обязательно её носить постоянно, можешь только речь в ней произнести и всё.

— В ней жарко.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Цунаде.

— А ещё она колется, вот тут, в районе висков.

— Да знаю я.

— А ещё…  
Шляпа с глухим звуком падает, поднимая вокруг себя едва заметное облачко пыли.

— …чёрт.  
Цунаде пытается не улыбаться, глядя на торчащие во все стороны светлые волосы нового Каге.

— Она ведь ещё легче, чем я думал.

— Да ладно, зуб даю, она упадёт позже, чем ты закончишь речь.

— А эта речь обязательная? — со стоном вздыхает Какаши. — Я так ненавижу разговаривать на публику…

— Да ладно, публика тебя любит. Ты же легендарный Ко… — она запинается, — …ты хорошо справился с командированием на войне и вообще мир спас.

— Да это не я.

— Не начинай, зануда, — она громко хлопает его по плечу. — Ты вырастил спасителей мира шиноби.

— А что в речи-то говорить? — Он наклоняется за шляпой и отряхивает — надо перестирать, как и плащ, кто вообще придумал, что официальная одежда Каге должна быть белой?

— Ну… одной схемы не существует. Просто скажи всё, что лежит на душе. Поблагодари кого хочешь. Но не начинай зарываться в самокопание и самобичевание, это плохая реклама. Ты хороший.

— Я…

— Хороший, — с нажимом повторяет Цунаде. — Хороший сенсей, хороший человек и наверняка будешь хорошим Каге.

Какаши вздыхает:  
— Ладно.

— Не подведи!

Дома Какаши, дописывая речь, изредка выдёргивает волосы. Копна, правда, реже не становится. Слова складываются с трудом, в голове, как и на ней, творится сущий бардак. Сказать что-то хорошее и не слишком занудное? Может, немного о своей жизни? У Какаши жизнь была насыщенной, на вкус будто наваристый бульон от рамена… Наверняка стоит после такого пригласить Наруто отпраздновать.

Какаши рвёт третий свиток, берёт чистый. Так, главное — не закапываться, не впадать в самобичевание, как и говорила принцесса Цунаде. Спустя пятнадцать минут Какаши устало трёт переносицу, переводя взгляд на настенные монотонно тикающие часы.

«Ладно, высплюсь и повторю примерный текст утром», — скопировать уже не удастся, но Какаши пока не жаловался на память.

***

Утром людно, душно, как для середины октября. Даже собаки ведут себя беспокойнее, чем обычно. Какаши не может удержаться, похлопывает одну по голове, чешет за ухом.  
— Хокаге-сама, — окликает его Шизуне.

— Я ещё не Хокаге, не надо, — смущённо отмахивается он. — И пожалуйста, уберите заранее по отношению ко мне это «-сама».

Какаши сжимает пальцы, выходит на трибуну в белоснежном плаще. На спине горит алым вышитое «Шестой Хокаге». Публика гудит, где-то внизу колупается в носу чей-то ребёнок, на которого шикает Конохамару. Над ним посмеивается Наруто, наверное, думая, что родись тот раньше, так же бы колупался на посвящении своего деда. Какаши улыбается — Наруто всё-таки проснулся в такую рань.

Какаши кланяется в сторону Цунаде, повёрнутый в профиль, она снимает со своей головы шапку, размещая её на голове Какаши. Пока всё идёт как нельзя лучше — ничего нигде не чешется и не колется. Может, Цунаде её заколдовала?

Он поднимает руки вверх, тихо откашливается, начинает:  
— Когда Третий назначил меня джонином-наставником, я думал, что попаду в Ад. И не ошибся.

Гул становится тише. Некоторые смотрят на нового Хокаге недоверчиво, но Какаши, выбрав в толпе Наруто, пытается не отрываться от него, смотреть только в одну точку.

— Но что я запомнил с тех времён — ученики, которых я завалил, были мне благодарны. Я тоже хотел бы поблагодарить тех, кто был со мной.

Он выдерживает небольшую паузу. Со лба сползает капелька пота — печёт же сегодня!

— Узумаки Наруто, Учиха Саске, Харуно Сакура — мы вместе прошли непростой путь. Сейчас я скажу это громче, чтобы слышала вся Коноха: я люблю вас.

Наруто сияет, улыбается во весь рот, дёргает за рукав Конохамару. Тот лишь отворачивается — если бы Конохамару застал посвящение деда в Хокаге, тот бы о нём и слова не сказал.

— Мои дорогие друзья, — продолжает Какаши: — Яманака Иноичи, Нара Шикаку, Сарутоби Асума, великий саннин Джирайя, я вас никогда не забуду.

Гул в толпе становится ещё тише: большинство присутствующих понимает и разделяет боль Какаши.

— Третья дивизия объединённых сил шиноби, благодарю и вас, мы слаженно поработали. Гений Нара Шикамару и мой дорогой друг, ветеран войны Майто Гай, благодарю вас и очень надеюсь на вашу помощь.

Какаши не может найти в толпе Гая, но очень надеется, что тот сдержит себя в этот раз и не будет привлекать внимание своими традиционными рыданиями. Какаши стискивает зубы, понимая, что кожа под шляпой наконец начала чесаться.

— А также все-все живущие и ныне ушедшие жители Конохи. Свою седьмую команду я любил и защищал как собственных детей. И сейчас сделаю всё, чтобы в безопасности оказалась моя деревня. Я, Шестой Хокаге, клянусь защищать Коноху во имя воли огня!

Пауза затягивается. Практически все, даже Наруто, не могут проронить и слова — смотрят в упор на фигуру в белом. Какаши чувствует, как ему становится жарко. Толпа ему отвечает сначала жидкими аплодисментами (Какаши видит, как цепочку запускает Конохамару). Из самого дальнего угла Какаши слышит:

— Браво, соперник!  
Он на секунду закатывает глаза, прикрывает их и улыбается. Другие жители поддерживают ветерана войны: браво, чудесная речь, живая и искренняя. Какаши не знает, куда деть руки. На трибуну дует ветер.

Под густой, длинный раскат аплодисментов и высокий свист с Какаши сваливается белоснежная шляпа, ветер наконец имеет возможность пригладить новоиспечённому Хокаге волосы, подхватывает лёгкую шляпу и уносит её в толпу. Какаши вздыхает, склонив голову, спускается вниз.

— Даже здесь, в этот самый ответственный момент своей карьеры, я облажался, — бурчит он.

— Какаши-сенсей! — кричит Наруто.

— М? Эй-эй, осторожно!

Тот налетает на него, как много лет назад, и Какаши ничего не остаётся, кроме как подхватить Наруто и крутить его вокруг своей оси, держа за спину. Он получает свою шляпу — Наруто поймал её и водрузил сенсею обратно на голову.

— Какаши-сенсей, я чуть не заплакал, я вас так люблю, вы это знали?! Какаши-сенсей!

Криво надетая шляпа в который раз падает под ноги Наруто. Какаши ставит его на землю, осторожно придерживая за талию (знает, не уронит, но привычка даёт о себе знать), тихо и беззлобно бубнит: «Ты уже тяжёлый, Наруто, не усердствуй». И всё-таки не выдерживает, крепко обнимает Наруто сам:  
— Спасибо, что пришёл.


End file.
